villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellen Mira Mathers
Ellen Mira Mathers is one of the main antagonists in the second season of Date a Live. She is also called The World's Strongest Wizard'', she is the secretary of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries 's director Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott, one of the company's chief executive. She is voiced by Shizuka Itō. History She had previously worked for the AST at Wescott request. She has vowed never to lose to any opponent, even agreeing que she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world and killing hundreds of people in the process, she is also the younger sister of Karen Nora Mathers. Tohka is a spirit and therefore Wescott wants to capture her a achieve his "goal", Wescott often sends Ellen to try and capture her. Biography Because she already defeated her twice in her limited release Astral Dress, Ellen greatly underestimates Tohka's strength. This would backfire on her while fighting Tohka's Inverse Form. Ellen never goes directly to the cambat during a mission, different from Jessica Bailey she nears its target to discover any possible information of your enemy, she always tries to discover your indentity or any personal information, especially when Ellen is called Wescott wants her to do some special mission, she is very loyal to Wescott, not known if this is really any relation between boss or office or if they have a relation of love, many fans already say they are very loyal to one another. Wescott is very tolerant with Ellen, if it were any other wizard Wescott already would have killed a long time but when Ellen fails in some of the missions he always see a positive side to its actions even if there is not any positive side in their failure to try to prevent it from being accused of any word of failure or intolerance to leave the mouth of Wescott or council DEM, Roger Murdoch tried to oust Ellen for his failure, when it happened Wescott ordered Ellen take off his arm, but despite being a very intimate relation their goals are still the same: chaos, war, famine, death, doom, horror, destruction, carnage, fear, terror, blood, is like two antichrists wishing to destroy the world and turns it into a living hell and be kings or gods of this new hell horror, but this has not been confirmed if it is really love or just a simple relation of boss and henchman with the same objectives. Different from Wescott who seemed interested in Shidou by support the powers of the Spirits in his body Ellen has grown to greatly despise Shido this was seen many times during their meetings, yet Shido is a "person of interest" to her boss, Mr. Wescott, so she will deal with him when ordered to. Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with Limited strengh and even managed to defeat Natsumi at full strengh. Ellen is also one of the few wizards that can use her powers without a CR-Unit, however it takes her a lot of concentration though. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship Goetia. Appearance Ellen is shown with pale skin, purple eyes, and pale blonde long hair, she has a very attractive body although it does not seem such an attractive woman and famous among the fans, she looks like a woman of 20 years old but with the appearance of a teenager. She Also Appears to wear her combat suit wiring most of the time. Sometimes she dresses as a casually entrepreneur or reporter and often it serves as difarce. She is much like Isaac, making their appear that are daughter and father. Personality Ellen is usually calm, sophisticated, polite, kind and friendly and analytic. However, she can sometimes be very talkative, violent and crude When she is facing off against her Opponents becoming a true psychopath. Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially while around Wescott. However, while in battle her true personality is revealed. Ellen is revealed to actually be very battle loving, as shown when she was disappointed when she could so easly defeat Tohka at limited strengh. She is very pridefull, and somewhat arrogant, about being "the worlds strongest wizard", continually stating her title. Ellen also seems unwilling to accept her losses, when her first attempt to abduct Tokha failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Wescott, in her mind she blamed James A. Paddington and she students of Raizen High School. Finally, Ellen has shown to be willing to kill everyone, enemy and ally alike, who gets into her or Wescott's way. When she enters combat it becomes a psychotic person, she loses her mind and is excited too at the time of the fight. Ellen is portrayed as a calm and intelligent individual. She rarely, if ever, shows any kind of pain other than mild irritation, even when it is cut by any sharp object she did not show any expression of pain. She also, as Wescott, is a sinister individual. She is manipulating and cunning. She also has little disregard for anything she deems unworthy of her or his cause. She rarely shows any visible signs of fear or anger. In the anime, it only shows anger in one instance, she was stabbed by Origami, she also does not like to repeat twice the same thing when she enters combat she is able to commit any atrocity with their enemies and even even with her own partners. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka yatogami was the same spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago, she disguise as photographer, despite being the most powerful wizard in the world was disturbed several times with traps joke, she proved to be much more powerful fourth episode when Ellen went into combat with Tohka and when he showed her true personality, she is able to destroy the powers of any spirit with just a blow as if made of paper, the ability of perception it is too high, this causes her to know the movements of her enemies before their make the move. She seems like a thirsty individual blood. Her goal seems to be the same Wescott, maybe that's why she follows him so loyally. Ellen was seen recently slept with Wescott as a lover. Anime As the first episode of the second season was a prologue Ellen not made many appearances, His first appearance was in the judgment of Origami Tobiichi that was as assistant Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott would be origami lawyer. At the end of the episode Ellen was sent by Isaac to kill Tohka Yatogami, and his last appearance in the episode she was about to use the first time the CR unit and activating Bandersnatchs. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka yatogami was the same spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago, she disguise as photographer, despite being the most powerful wizard in the world was disturbed several times with traps joke, she proved to be much more powerful fourth episode when Ellen went into combat with Tohka and when he showed her true personality, she is able to destroy the powers of any spirit with just a blow as if made of paper, the ability of perception it is too high, this causes her to know the movements of her enemies before their make the move. She just reappeared again at the end of the season after capturing Tohka, she was captured by the DEM at the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth when Shido was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka were filled with despair and transformed, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido, she destroys DEM Industries Building No.1 on the process, Wescott named transformation of the Demon king, adding that this state was the actual way in which the dimension Spirits border had come before manifesting in this world. Technically speaking Ellen was responsible for turning Tohka in his dark and evil form. Despite their second defeat Ellen continued as secretary and continues hunting spirits, despite being the most powerful wizard in the world she now seemed now torturing and executing even their subordinates to be defeated twice, but his personality was calm walking the same, which made it scary was coldly killing his soldiers without showing a single expression on her face. Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipaments and weapons: *'Combat Wiring Suit''' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ' 'A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extra terrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'Pendragon Is the special CR-Unit of Ellen, she is stronger than any other unit Realizer ever built now by DEM, so it can be used especially for Ellen to support your magical powers given by the science. *'Goetia' One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. *'No Pain' An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo' A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. Quotes *''I Don't like ganging up two against one, but if those are Ike's wishes, then I have no choice.'' *''It is only that you have princess? I'm disappointed!'' *''Lest's finish this!'' *''Ike!'' *''What wonderful reflexes!'' *''Do you think I'd let you go?'' *''Death is the only cure for you'' *''A Spirit....Princess.'' *''You touched my breasts, please die....'' *''Is that so. How disappointing...'' *''If you act too rashly, you will die.'' *''You should be prould of yourself....However, you can do that in the next world..'' Gallery date340px-425px-DAL_V9_1d.jpg|Ellen about to kill Natsumi datesample-6fd97345c5ec96aae38f13bf844c1604.jpg|Ellen defeat Origami date360px-Vol_10_(11).jpg date1044050_608689995875802_6630645487862039020_n.jpg|Ellen met Tohka 10278061a.jpg|Date A Live volume 5 Ellen Artwork Ellen in45.png|Ellen in the final battle 603693_685272504841118_5004866852653320677_n.jpg|Date A Live Episode 10 final Artwork 1524810_683062208395481_7567557709830909957_n.png 280px-Date5-crop.jpg Datel_v8_33 (4).jpg Trivia *Ellen is very similar to Ulquiorra Cifer, a loyal server that does not show expressions, does not speak much and blindly obey the orders of their leader. *Ellen is similar to Prince Hans, both came as friends and gentle and at the end betrayed people who had won their friendship and love. *She is also similar to Segai Waltz Makoto, at the beginning of the anime they are quiet and does not seem to be the true villains but when the fight begins they become crazy, raw and wild. *Ellen was the only human in the anime to come as a friend of the hero. *No one knows anything about the past of Ellen, just know that Ellen and Karen were already sisters and worked together with Wescott and Elliot a long time ago. *In the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes. In the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Like Mana it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. *The insane bloodthristy side of Ellen is certainly very similar to the sadistic side of Plutia because both after battling they become sadistic and homicidal maniacs. *Ellen during her fights she was able to show that she is capable of killing or letting die partners themselves only to accomplish the objectives of Wescott, many Wizards of DEM are almost inhuman willing to do any inhuman atrocity just Wescott said to do. *She had previously worked for the AST before. *Ellen was the only one to get Natsumi is frightening in fear. *She is also similar to the General Kalani, both are able to make any monstrosity or torture only to find their enemy. *She almost similiar to heroin of Bakemonogatari: Senjougahara, both seem normal people but underneath their clothes they are full of knives and edged weapons becoming the Master of Bladed weapons. Category:Psychopath Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Extremists Category:Trap Master Category:Gadgeteers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Xenophobes Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Speedster Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spy Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Opportunists Category:Nihilists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Nazis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Henchmen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Terrorists Category:Warmonger Category:Frauds Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Summoners Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Ruler Category:Elitist Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Slavedrivers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bombers Category:Slaveholders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawyers Category:Hegemony Category:Guardians Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Mature Category:Stranglers Category:Misanthropes Category:Fascists Category:Enforcer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Fanatics Category:Laser-Users Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Soldiers Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Oppression Category:Strategic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Slanderers Category:Supervillains Category:Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Recurring villain Category:Sister of Hero Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Teleporters Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Defilers Category:Arsonists Category:Graverobbers Category:Book Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Parents Category:Thief Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Protective Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Minion Category:Dark Lord Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gamblers Category:Smugglers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Muses Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Complete Monster